Avengers x Child Teenager reader
by zuppercat
Summary: Lots of stories about you being a child or a teenager with the avengers as your family. Maybe you're sick or you'll get lost or something else. Lots of cuteness involved! Requests are always welcome! (1st chapter: You are seven years old and sick. No one is home. What do you do? The avengers come home from a mission and get worried when they see that you have a high fever.)
1. Child: Sick

**Avengers x child!Teen!Reader**

 **Summary:** Lots of stories about you being a child or teen with the avengers as your family. Maybe you're sick or you'll get lost or something else. Lots of cuteness involved! Requests are always welcome!

Avengers x child reader

7 years old

 **Sick**

You woke up with a weird feeling today. You felt sick and cold. These blankets just weren't thick enough. Weren't the blankets warmer yesterday? For sure they were. Someone must have replaced them with thinner blankets. But why though? It's not like it's summer or anything. Not even close. It's winter and there is already a lot of snow outside. You played in it for hours yesterday. Well, that must mean that it has gotten even colder. Stealing blankets would be weird and just mean after all. Better ask Tony for more blankets.

You slowly got out of bed with the blanket wrapped around you. The floor was so cold that it was almost unbearable for your poor feet. Talking about unbearable, how dizzy could someone get?! The room was practically spinning.

Just when you were about to step out of your room to ask for another blanket from Tony, the room became so hot you dropped the blanket. That was strange. You were shivering just a second ago. It must be the hall. Why did they turn the heat up in the hall? And why did they turn it off in your room? Talk about unfair. Oh wait, maybe it's broken? It must be. They better fix it soon. No use in telling Tony to fix it. He must have send someone to do the job already. Although he could fix it just fine himself. How lazy can someone be?!

You walked over to the bathroom, used the toilet, washed your hands and splashed some ice cold water on your face. But even though the water was ice cold, it didn't help the fact that you felt so hot. You should've put on some clothes instead of staying in your pyjama, but you for whatever reason didn't feel like it right now. Cold water seemed nice. Showers were a different story though. You really didn't want to go through the trouble of the cleaning process. It always took so long.

You frowned when you walked into the kitchen. It was awfully quiet in here. Where was everyone? Just then you saw a small piece of paper on the table.

"Fury called us. Got a mission. We'll be back before lunch." It said. It must have been written in haste. Thank god you could read. And also, thank god it was Saturday. Or else you would've had a problem. How was a seven-year-old supposed to get to school alone?! Well anyway, now that you were home alone you had to find some breakfast yourself. No one who would be able to make something for you. Better not use the oven. You didn't think anyone would appreciate a fire. Not to mention that they taught you better than that.

"So.. where did they put the chocolate this time..?" You mumbled to yourself. I mean come on. Did you really think a seven-year-old was going to be all responsible and eat a proper breakfast?! Nope. Think again.

"Why do they keep putting it in different places… No fair." You said to yourself while climbing on the counters and opening every cabinet you could find. You had looked in the lower ones already.

"Found it!" You said with delight. You opened the packaging of the chocolate and was just about to eat a piece when you felt sick and slightly lightheaded. Alright no breakfast then. Maybe another time. You closed the cabinet and climbed of the counter.

Just then you felt extremely hot again. "What's with this house?!" You said annoyed. There was only one option. It was winter anyway. That meant that it was cold outside. So let's open the windows and go outside!

So that's what you did. You opened as many windows as you could and went outside. Without a jacket… Without shoes… Only in your pyjamas… In the snow… Honestly the worst choice ever. Not that your feverish mind noticed any of that. Your fever went up a few degrees without you noticing. Not that it really matters. You didn't know you had a fever in the first place.

"(Name)?! What are you doing outside in the snow like that?! Where is your coat? And no shoes?" Steve said frantically sounding very worried. You turned around while rubbing your eyes. Why were you so tired all of a sudden? You were very pale and bright red in the face. Not to mention that your feet and hands were getting red because of the cold. I mean, you were standing in the snow after all. Everyone was standing in front of you with their superhero clothes still on. They looked very worried. Wonder why.

"It's hot inside." You said not understanding why they were so worried.

"No it's not. Especially not after you opened up all the windows inside." Clint said. He had gone inside real quick.

"Well we better get you inside. I don't even need to feel your forehead to know you got a fever." Bruce said sounding very worried and still a bit stressed from the mission.

Before you knew it Thor had picked you up and carried you inside. You wanted to protest but you were too tired to do so, so you closed your eyes and put your head on his shoulder instead. He put you down in your bed and tucked you in. Even that you couldn't protest against because you had already fallen asleep.

The next few days they all helped taking care of you. It wasn't just a slight fever either. Yesterday in the snow and today again. It's like you were asking to get sick. Although they knew that that wasn't your intention of course. There was no trace of you thinking that maybe just maybe you were getting sick.

Bruce kept an eye on you to make sure your temperature didn't get to high. Not to mention that he gave you medicine and asked the others to get something for you from time to time. The rest was all done equally. Thor gave you poptarts when Bruce wasn't looking. Natasha gave you actual healthy food. Like fruit and stuff. Where else would you be getting the vitamins you needed at a time like this? Tony and Clint made you laugh. And Tony would even do an extra medical check on you like Bruce did just to be sure. Even though Bruce said that it wasn't necessary. And Steve made sure to cuddle you as much as he could and to worry way too much. He even bought you a "get-well-teddy bear". It had a little blue hat on with his ears sticking out. Really cute.

That they were so worried about you wasn't even that strange. The first two days you just slept and only woke up when you had to go to the toilet. They made sure you got some water and food in your system in that period of time. After that you were awake more hours of the day. Thank god the "throwing up every hour" only lasted a day. You were getting better but it just took a while.

By now it was a week later and you felt much better already. You were actually playing, eating breakfast with them, just being out of bed and doing all the normal things a seven-year-old does. Except for going to school or outside that is. They didn't want to risk that just yet. For now you would stay in for a few more days and then you would go back to school. They were all very happy that you were getting better. It had been pretty terrifying for them the first few days. It still was actually. Just a little bit but still. That's why they were even more careful with you then that they first were. Maybe a little bit annoying for you but that's just how it is. Nothing you can do about it. Ah well. Maybe all those extra cuddles weren't so bad. Although you would appreciate it if they stopped checking your temperature every morning. Honestly. But even that was alright really. It just showed how much they loved you.


	2. Teen: Horror movie

**Avengers x Teen!child!reader**

 **Teen!reader: Karma, rain and horror movies.**

 **15 years old**

It had been a long day at school today. Your English teacher gave up way to much homework, some kid almost threw up on you, your friend was sick today, you forgot to bring your lunch, the lessons were boring and well.. you could just go on and on. And now, just as you were about to go home, it started raining. And no, you did not bring an umbrella with you. Calling Tony or anyone else to pick you up was also a no because you forgot your phone at home. How does anyone forget their phone? Or rather, how can you have that much karma/bad luck in one day?! It's ridiculous! So yeah, that means walking home.. in the rain.. Great. You would've waited until it stopped raining. Actually you did wait. Two long and boring hours of waiting at school was not something you wanted to do again nor continue doing right now. Not to mention that it was already 17:30 and the school was closing. So yeah, here you were standing outside where it was cold and raining. You had actually walked to school today since the weather seemed so nice. Oh how wrong you were. Now you had to walk back home, but then in the rain. Great. Just great.

X_X

The avengers would've been very worried about you if Tony and Clint hadn't managed to get everyone to watch a horror movie. The movie was called "The rain man". It was about a man who had always loved the rain. He was fascinated by it. The sound of the raindrops hitting the street. The splashing sounds everyone made while walking in the rain. It was calming and fulfilling somehow. And that same man who loved the rain so much somehow linked it with something else. It after all did not always rain. There were sunny days where he felt absolutely awful because he couldn't hear the rain. He hated it. So that's why he found a solution for it. He noticed that blood drops made the same sounds. The sounds of blood drops hitting the floor. The splashing sounds he made while walking through the puddles of blood of all the bodies around him. It was calming and fulfilling somehow. So that's what he did. By killing people every day, even when it rained, he would be able to hear those sounds. Only the rain wasn't good enough anymore. There were more calming things now. The screaming and the yelling, all the panic, the color red. It was absolutely wonderful. But he had to say that even though that was something that added to the joy, the dripping and splashing sounds were still the best. He would never be able to get enough of that. So that's why when you hear footsteps, a dripping sound, a splashing sound and nothing else you know that he is coming for you. After all, if someone of your family comes home they would say "Hello, I'm home!", right?

It was 18:00 when they finished watching the movie. Just in time for dinner.

"That was a.. eh.. g-good movie.." Steve said trying to fit in the time period where it was normal to watch movies like this. Although he was honestly still quite shocked by it.

"S-scared Captain?! W-well I think it was a g-great movie. J-just as I remembered. L-lots of fun." Tony said trying to look like the movie hadn't affected him. Natasha huffed at his failed attempt to look cool. She seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"W-what? No, of c-course not! Y-you on the other h-hand seem to have q-quite a lot of p-problems with it." Steve said still trying to calm down and sound normal again.

"You guys are all being ridiculous. You all look scared to death to me." Clint said. He didn't stutter but you could see he looked just as pale as the others and a bit shaky. He was obviously just as effected by the movie as they were. Thor and Bruce on the other hand weren't making any sounds at all. They were still staring at the screen with wide eyes. Thank god Bruce didn't turn green. Thor wouldn't have been affected by it that much wasn't it for the fact that this was one of his first movies. The concept of movies being fake was hard to understand. He knew movies were fake, but still.

Just at that moment they could hear the lift going up. The only sound that could be heard was the lift going up and a dripping sound. The sounds weren't even that loud but.. they still managed to hear it. They slowly stood up facing the lift. Not one of them looked brave though. They were shaking and staring at the lift with wide eyes. Everyone was preparing themselves for the worst while still listening to the dripping sounds. Except for Natasha who was watching the avengers with an amused expression on her face. She seemed to be the only one who didn't forget about one small detail. They all, except for one, got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath.

The lift doors slowly opened and they could hear the splashing sounds of footsteps. A dark figure came into view with long hair and.. wait what? Long hair? They all blinked a few times before coming to the realisation that it was you looking extremely wet and.. annoyed? The avengers slowly lowered their fists suddenly remembering the fact that you were supposed to be home like two or three hours ago. Not to forget that they actually forgot about you. They should have been worried. They should have flown to your school or they could have called you or something. Wait, why hadn't you called them instead? You could have told them you were coming home late.

"(Name), where were you? What happened? Why didn't you call us if you were coming home late?" Steve asked trying to sound stern. But the guilt of not checking up on you and the fact that he was extremely worried didn't help.

You just huffed and looked even more annoyed then before. Which confused them since you had never been that grumpy before. You could get frustrated sometimes, yes. But you were never pissed off. Well, there is a first for everything.

"Today is what happened." You said apparently not wanting to talk about it.

The others just frowned and then sighed. "Alright, alright. Now sit down and tell us about it. It's obvious that something is wrong." Bruce said while pushing you on the couch. You frowned and opened your mouth to protest but was cut off by Tony: "Nope. No buts." You frowned even more when Thor and Clint sat next to you and started to dry you of with lots and lots of towels. You just wanted to get back to your room and go to sleep. They didn't let you though. No matter how much you tried they were just too strong. In the end you gave up and waited until they were done. Two minutes later your hair was dry. Finally. You looked at them confused when you saw they were trying not to laugh. Natasha had a small smile on her face when she pointed to your hair. The moment you touched your hair you understood what they were laughing about. It was a mess because of the rain. You blamed it on Thor and Clint.

"Sooo... Why.." Tony said while pointing at you multiple times while waving his arms in an overdramatic way "..this?"

"He means to say: Why are you so frustrated today?" Bruce said while hitting Tony on the head.

"Because everything! The teachers were being totally unfair and annoying today, some stupid kid almost threw up on me, (friend name) was sick today, I forgot my phone at home, I tripped five times today, I forgot my lunch and it started raining just when I wanted to go home. And no I did not bring an umbrella with me. So I decided to wait until it stopped raining. Which it did NOT. So I had to walk home in the rain just because I thought the weather would be nice today. Not to mention that I kept stepping in puddles because I couldn't see anything in the dark." You said while letting your head rest against the couch.

"No need to feel frustrated about it anymore. I get that it might not have been the best day of your life. But at least it's over. You're home now. Let's make the rest of the day fun." Steve said calmly while smiling softly at you.

"I guess we will just have to make you smile again then." Clint said while grinning and started tickling you. Thor soon joined in. You did your best not no laugh. Honestly you did. But.. you just couldn't help it.

You should've been ticked of for the rest of the day. Sleeping and eating chocolate seemed like the best solution to feel close to alright again. So why was it that a few sentences and a lot of tickling from your family made you smile so quickly? This day didn't seem like a day that would get better. It was only getting worse. But now all of that didn't matter anymore. Just the fact that they were there was enough to make you smile again.

"Sooo… Do you want to watch a movie? It's about rain." Tony said while grinning at you. Steve hit him on the head for that. "Why does everyone hit me today..?" Tony said in a fake sad voice trying as hard as he could to look innocent. "Because you're an idiot." Natasha said making everyone laugh. They were seriously happy that you were laughing again. That scary movie suddenly didn't seem so scary anymore.

Drip drip drop

Splash splash

Drip drip drop

Everyone stood up as fast as they could while screaming and running out of the room. They somehow managed to drag you and Natasha with them.

Just then the lift opened and Fury stepped out.

"I got a mission for… Where is everyone…?"


End file.
